Ma tua cantante
by laura3120
Summary: Ancien soldat du clan des Volturi, je les ai quittés pour voir le monde aux côtés d'Antoine. Il a Lucrèce, je ne suis qu'un créateur pour Sienna. Mais si les Volturi veulent la femme que j'aime, je ne vais pas les laisser faire
1. Chapter 1

Je me laissais souvent hypnotiser par l'ondulation de ses cheveux blonds, j'étais faible face à l'attirance que j'avais pour elle. Elle marchait quelques mètres devant moi et ses cheveux frappaient son dos dénudé.

- " Arrêtes de la regarder! "

Je me tournais vers Antoine, marchant à mes côtés, son visage aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout comme moi, il regardait devant lui mais ses yeux glacials étaient sur la nuque de Lucrèce.

- "Antoine, si je pouvais... Elle est ma tua cantante! "

Ma mauvaise habitude de parler trop fort finirait probablement par me coûter la vie. Son regard furieux n'était adressé qu'à moi, c'est contre moi qu'elle s'énerva:

- " Mon sang ne chante plus!"

Sa colère n'avait plus d'effet sur moi depuis bien longtemps: je ne voyais que sa bouche parfaite, ses seins qui se soulevaient aux rythmes des respirations dont elle n'avait pas encore perdu l'habitude. J'étais impulsif, un autre de mes défauts: je bondis sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle me repoussa, m'envoyant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là, comme aurait pu le faire Antoine. Maudit soit son pouvoir!

Lucrèce s'empressa de la prendre par le bras et elle se détourna de moi, comme souvent, je l'avais mis en colère. Antoine m'aida à me relever: par moment, j'appréciais son impassibilité, un autre en aurait ri.

-"Adonis, quand te décideras tu à m'écouter?"

Je ne lui répondis pas.

La tua cantante.

C'est Antoine qui le premier, nous avait conté ce mythe, lorsque nous étions ensemble chez les Volturi. Je me souviens encore de la scène: Antoine, le plus érudit de tous les soldats des Volturi; Démétri, Félix, Heidi, Chelsea et moi assis face à lui. Une époque lointaine...

-"Il y'en a peu pour croire à ce que beaucoup considèrent comme une légende. Mais on dit qu'à travers le monde, il y'a pour chaque vampire un humain ou une humaine dont le sang l'attire d'une manière irrépressible."

Nous en avions ri, nous l'élite des soldats des Volturi, si confiants en nous, en nos pouvoirs, en notre capacité à nous maîtriser lorsque nous le désirions. Quelques semaines plus tard, Félix avait rencontré la sienne; son corps mutilé nous avait alors fait douter. Nous étions donc faillibles.

Mais ainsi, lorsque j'avais vu Sienna pour la toute première fois,des décennies plus tard, je n'avais eu aucun doute sur ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Mais au contraire de Félix, je ne la détruisis pas. Sa beauté m'attira presque autant que l'odeur de son sang.

Je ne fus pas surpris qu'elle me dise être italienne. Lucrèce l'était également et bien que je sois grec et Antoine anglais, l'Italie représentait nos débuts comme vampire et tous les plaisirs que nous en tirions encore.

Déjà comme humaine, Sienna était différente: certains auraient appelé cela de la maturité, pour moi et au vu de son don, c'était plus de la conscience.

Et malgré la haine qu'elle éprouve aujourd'hui pour moi, malgré le mal que j'eus à arrêter de boire son sang, je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir transformé.

Un siècle avait passé depuis qu'elle nous avait rejoint mais sa haine n'avait pas évolué. Malgré l'amour que je lui portais, elle refusait que je la touche, crachant alors sa haine contre moi: légitime alors que ma frustration éclate parfois.

Sous le conseil de Lucrèce, à ma connaissance la seule femme qu'Antoine ait aimé, j'étais allé voir d'autres femmes. Mais elles ne servaient qu'à renforcer mon amour pour elle et donc ma frustration, Sienna était seule dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, bien qu'elle refusa encore et toujours de l'admettre.

La nuit était profonde et Lucrèce commençait à avoir faim: nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une maison, perdue en pleine campagne chinoise. Les parents, deux fils, c'était là que leur vie s'arrêtait. Antoine et Lucrèce entrèrent les premiers et la mère avait déjà commencé à crier que je contemplais toujours Sienna.

Je ne pus résister:

- "Sienna?"

- "Quoi?"

- "Si je n'entrais pas, est ce que cela changerait quelque chose? "

- " Les choses sont comme elles ont toujours été. "

Je m'approchais, elle ne recula pas.

- "Oseras tu me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé? "

- "Jamais!"

Sa voix était tranchante, glaciale: j'ignorais si c'était de la provocation mais cela marchait, sans aucun doute. Je poussais un grognement de colère:

- "Tu m'as offert ta virginité! "

- " Tu l'as prise! "

Je sentais la colère monter en moi, bouillir:

- " Je ne t'es pas violé! "

- " Tu m'as séduite, c'est tout comme. "

- " Ne dis pas ça! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi! "

- " Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer, Adonis! Tu n'aimes que toi! "

- " Eh, les enfants, on se calme! "

Lucrèce était sorti de la maison sans que je ne l'entende, elle nous regardait, ses yeux d'un rouge sombre passant de l'un à l'autre.

- "Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Adonis! "

- " Sienna. "

Elle posa son regard sur nous, plus triste encore qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal, puis se retourna et partit vers la forêt.

- " Adonis, tu dois renoncer à elle, tu la blesse plus que tu ne l'imagine. "

- " Je ne fais pas ça pour la blesser, je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir, je n'arrive même pas à être loin d'elle sans me sentir vide. Si elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, j'aurais renoncé à elle, il y a bien longtemps."

- " Elle n'est pas prête! Pas prête à être aimé ni à aimer. "

- " Lucrèce, j'attends depuis plus d'un siècle, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. "

Elle me sourit.

- " Autant d'amour, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. "

- " Moi non plus. "

Ce soir là, le sang humain me parut presque fade.

Elle reparut à l'aube, son visage était calme et quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle ne parut même pas en colère. Seigneur, qu'elle était belle. Elle se changea, abandonnant son jean et son bustier pour une robe blanche, simple mais qui mettait à mal mon désir. Elle était la première. Même de mon vivant, je n'avais jamais connu l'échec dans mes histoires avec les femmes. Mais avais-je, de mon vivant, jamais été aussi amoureux? J'avais été un séducteur, abandonnant les femmes après les avoir séduite. Mais Sienna était différente, elle m'inspirait des sentiments que je n'avais jamais connu, que je ne croyais pas pouvoir éprouver. J'avais ri de Félix, tombé amoureux d'une mortelle qui avait fini par être tué, d'Antoine, quand il m'avait présenté Lucrèce. Mais j'étais comme eux, faible,humain...

Nous avons quitté la maison en voiture, un énorme 4x4 qu'Antoine adorait conduire. Comme d'habitude, Sienna posa sa tête sur la fenêtre. La Chine était derrière nous lorsque en plein milieu de la route, à quelques centaines de mètre de nous.

Antoine freina brusquement et Sienna sortit aussitôt: il n'y avait que pour elle que ses silhouettes aux manteaux sombres étaient inconnues.


	2. Chapter 2

Félix et Démétri.

Sienna les regarda s'avancer vers nous, elle restait calme mais je vis ses mains se crisper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'avancer jusqu'à elle et de poser une main sur son bras.

-« Calmes toi. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi mais fixant toujours les deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers nous, je fis quelques pas de plus dans leur direction. Démétri fut le premier à ôter sa capuche et je vis son sourire. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal mais leur présence me mettait mal à l'aise.

Plus celle de Félix que celle de Démétri, d'ailleurs. Démétri était un vieil ami, proche du caractère posé que j'appréciais chez Antoine. Quand à Félix…Et bien, nous n'étions pas amis, cela était sûr. D'aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs au sein des Volturi, et j'aime à croire que j'ai une bonne mémoire, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu. Dès le début, il s'est opposé à moi et ce jeu, dont je fus sans conteste le vainqueur, dura tout le temps ou nous étions tous deux des Volturi. Il avait le même empressement que moi à plaire aux femmes mais je ne sais si c'est mes origines grecs ou ma galanterie qui me firent gagnants dans cette « compétition ». Il ne me salua même pas, s'avançant vers Antoine, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Sienna.

-« Adonis ! »

Il vint me serrer dans ses bras et je remarquais que ces cheveux étaient coupés un peu plus court, bien qu'il soit loin d'avoir la coupe militaire de Félix.

-« Démétri, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre. Avec cette nouvelle odeur, j'ai eu plus de mal à vous repérer. »

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi et je me retournais : Sienna s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres.

-« C'est ta femme ? »

-« Non. »

-« Ta compagne ? »

-« Non. »

-« Elle préfère les femmes ? »

-« Non. »

-« Elle est amoureuse d'Antoine ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors, elle ne veut pas de toi… »

-« Je sais, Démétri. »

-« Il y'en a au moins une à Volterra que cela réjouira. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Bien, même si il lui arrive de se plaindre de l'absence de son … ange grec. »

Je souris de plus belle :

-« Heidi ne change pas. Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? »

-« Les gens ne changent pas. Tu ne manques pas à Jane, elle voulait que tu le saches. »

-« Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ses mots. »

-« Bien sûr que non, mais je suis un homme poli. Caïus te passe le bonjour. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés et souris à nouveau :

-« Menteur ! »

Il m'adressa à son tour son sourire calme et posé :

-« Les gens ne changent pas. C'est bon de te revoir, Adonis. »

Antoine et Félix s'étaient approchés de nous :

-« Nous nous attendions à une visite un peu plus tôt. »

-« Nous avons eu quelques ennuis avec la famille de Carlisle. »

Antoine avait repris le volant, Sienna à ses côtés, ne pipait mot. Félix avait été relégué à l'arrière et Lucrèce s'était assise entre Démétri et moi. Soudain, celui-ci fixa la nuque de Sienna :

-« Dis moi, Sienna, depuis combien de temps es tu une vampire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage figé, sans expression :

-« 103 ans. »

-«Juste après votre dernière visite à Volterra. Et tu as un don ? »

-« Je perçois le pouvoir des vampires qui m'entourent. »

-« Alors tu va être submergé une fois à Volterra. »

-« Ils m'ont vaguement parlé de vous mais que font exactement les Volturi et qui sont ils ? »

-« Trois frères, de très anciens vampires, sûrement parmi les premiers. Ils se sont donnés pour mission de garder notre existence secrète aux yeux des mortels, par tous les moyens possibles. »

Elle plissa son nez :

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleur mission, les humains devraient connaître notre existence, savoir que eux aussi, ils pourraient devenir des monstres. »

Démétri la regarda, étonné, puis se tourna vers moi. Sienna, une fois de plus, montrait sa répugnance à l'égard de ce qu'elle était, à l'égard de ce en quoi je l'avais transformée.

-« C'est nécessaire pour nous, la connaissance des mortels grandit. Si ils connaissaient notre existence, ils pourraient nous détruire. »

-« Serait ce vraiment une grande perte ? »

Elle l'aurait giflé qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

-« Haïs tu ton statut de vampire au point de vouloir en mourir ? »

-« Si j'avais le choix… »

-« Mais tu l'as. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction puis posa de nouveau son regard ambré sur Démétri :

-« Non, je ne l'ai pas. »

Je pensais que la conversation se terminerait là quand elle s'appuya de nouveau sur sa vitre mais quelques minutes après, Démétri, intrigué, se tourna vers moi.

-« Pourquoi l'as-tu transformé si elle ne le souhaitait pas ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

Je ne savais que lui répondre sans déclencher la colère de Sienna mais Lucrèce répondit à ma place :

-« Cette conversation nous met mal à l'aise, vous l'aurez tous les deux en tête à tête plus tard. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir de cette nuit ou elle avait juré de ne plus tenter de se tuer. Deux ou trois ans après sa transformation, elle avait commencé à essayer de trouver un moyen de tuer ce qu'elle était devenue. La pendaison, les sauts dans le vide, les accidents de voiture…J'avais tellement peur qu'elle finisse par trouver un moyen que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis agenouillé. Son visage, surpris, n'avait cessé de me fixer quand je la suppliais :

-« Sienna, je t'en supplie, cesse de vouloir te tuer. Tu ne fais souffrir que moi et si tu meurs, je vais devenir fou. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez de t'avoir transformé à ton insu mais je t'en supplie, reste à mes côtés, je te ferais aimer cette vie. »

Après cela, elle avait cessé de s'automutiler. Après cela, j'avais su que je n'abandonnerais jamais mon combat pour lui faire admettre ses sentiments pour moi. Qui d'autre qu'une femme amoureuse pouvait ainsi répondre aux supplications d'un homme éperdu ?

Elle m'aimait, sans l'admettre, peut être même sans le comprendre mais pour moi, c'était suffisant. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé qu'elle partage mon amour de cette vie que j'avais souhaité mais je savais qu'un jour, tout changerait. En tout cas, je vivais dans l'espoir.

L'Italie, pays aimé et divin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis un sourire sur le visage de la femme que j'aimais. Peut importe qu'il ne me soit pas destiné, elle était heureuse et je pouvais m'en contenter.

Mais plus nous nous rapprochions de Volterra, plus je sentais mon angoisse monter. Enfin Antoine arrêta le véhicule en haut de la colline qui dominait Volterra pour laisser à Sienna le temps de contempler la vue.

Volterra, terre de nos premiers pas de vampire. L'émotion me monta à la gorge : Sienna allait rencontrer les Volturi et cela ne me plaisait guère. Mais insouciante de ce qui l'attendait, elle souriait.

Nous avions au moins cela en commun d'aimer l'Italie au point d'en oublier un instant ce qui nous entourait.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous serions difficilement passé inaperçu avec le soleil qui éclaboussait comme souvent Volterra. Ainsi, Félix et Démétri nous firent passés par l'entrée cachée par une trappe, au fin fond d'une ruelle déserte. Les couloirs sombres furent vite parcouru et je fus surpris de découvrir l'ascenseur qui remplaçait les escaliers que je connaissais si bien. Ses escaliers ou Heidi et moi...

Félix avait posé son regard sur les seins de Sienna, qui se soulevaient doucement.

-"Regardes ailleurs avant que je n'assouvisse mon envie de te tuer! "

J'étais le seul à avoir remarqué ses yeux, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, étonnés.

-"Elle n'est pas ta femme, Adonis. "

Je grognais de rage: il prenait sa vengeance. Démétri le rappela à l'ordre:

-"Félix! Nous sommes arrivés."

Il indiqua le chemin à Sienna et jeta un regard noir à Félix. Au bout du couloir, une jeune femme nous attendait derrière le standard, elle eut un sourire en direction de Félix.

- "Bonjour, Gianna. "

Je ne lui prêtais même pas attention, plus nous approchions de ce que nous appelions avec humour la salle des Trônes, plus je sentais mon angoisse monter.

Lorsque j'avais quitté les Volturi pour suivre Antoine, Aro nous avait fait promettre de revenir les voir, au moins tous les cent ans. Il espérait sans doute, à chacune de nos visites, que nous nous lassions de notre vie de vagabonds. Mais si j'avais aimé, tout comme Antoine, être au côté des Volturi, ma liberté était bien plus précieuse que tout ce que les Volturi pouvaient m'offrir.

La salle était vide quand nous y arrivâmes et Sienna s'avança au devant de nous tandis que Félix quittait la pièce par une autre porte pour prévenir de notre arrivée.

C'était étrange de la voir entre ses murs ou j'avais passé tellement de décennies et ou j'avais amené tant de femmes avant elle: Renata, Chelsea, Heidi...

Mais combien avait réellement compté pour moi? Aucune, je crois. Je les avais laissé derrière moi sans difficultés. Mais Sienna était différente.

Aro arriva, comme toujours entouré de sa garde: Jane, Alec, Renata...; Marcus le suivit quelques pas derrière. Sienna recula de quelques pas et je vis sans étonnement, Jane me lancer un regard noir. Ah cette petite sorcière!!

-"Adonis! Antoine! Quel délice de vous voir ici! Lucrèce, comment vas tu? "

-"Bien, merci. "

Lucrèce, appréciant peu le caractère faussement naïf-enfantin que pouvait parfois présenter Aro,était resté aux côtés de Antoine, proche de la porte. Mais il s'était déjà détourné d'elle, posant ses yeux d'un rouge laiteux sur Sienna qui le dévisageait.

-"Je vois qu'il y'a une nouvelle dans votre petit clan. Bienvenue à Volterra!"

-"Merci."

-"Je me nomme Aro, quel est ton nom?"

-"Sienna. Et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant."

Un instant surpris, Aro éclata de rire mais derrière lui, les soldats se regardaient surpris. Aro avait une autorité naturelle à laquelle Sienna n'était visiblement pas sensible.

- "As tu un don, ma chère Sienna? "

- "Je capte le pouvoir des vampires qui m'entourent. "

- "Charmant petit pouvoir! "

J'avais attendu le moment ou Jane allait parler. Sienna se tourna vers elle et lui jeta ce regard hautain que je croyais m'être réservé. Aro sourit à Jane puis se tourna vers elle:

- "Voudrais tu nous faire une démonstration de ton don? "

- "Il n'y a rien à montrer, elle pourrait juste réciter les pouvoirs que nous possédons tous! "

Ma pauvre Jane, tu vas regretter ses paroles. Sienna se tourna vers elle et je vis sa main s'avancer en direction:

- " Toi, la gamine! "

L'instant d'après, Jane se tortillait au sol,hurlant de douleur. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea, statufié par la surprise, puis Antoine s'avança:

- "Sienna. "

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et Jane se releva, plus effrayé que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Malheureusement pour lui, Alec fit un mouvement que Sienna jugea menaçant dans sa direction. A son tour, son don lui revint à la tête et il se mit à trembler de l'absence de ses sens.

C'est l'éclat de rire d'Aro qui stoppa le manège, l'attention général revint vers lui.

- "Fascinant! Je connaissais ton don, Adonis, pour te trouver des compagnes de talent, mais là, c'est tout bonnement...fascinant! "

- "Je ne suis pas sa compagne! "

J'entendis des murmures dans les rangs des soldats et je vis quelques femmes sourire.

- "Étonnant, alors. "

Marcus s'était assis et son visage impassible était tourné vers Sienna:

- "Si tu n'es pas sa compagne, comment expliques tu la force de votre relation? On dirait Edward et Bella Cullen. "

J'ignorais ce que cela signifiait mais je sentis une bouffée de joie monter en moi, pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. La force de notre relation...

- "Adonis? "

Je me tournais vers Aro qui me tendait sa main: je n'aimais pas cette épreuve mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà refusé à Aro. Le vexer n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Je m'avançais vers lui et il prit ma main, satisfait. Je fermais les yeux et vit défiler dans ma tête des centaines de milliers d'images. Quelques secondes après, il me relâcha, son sourire avait disparu:

- "Seigneur, Adonis, comment peux tu garder en toi une telle frustration? "

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait: après tout, c'était mes sentiments.

- "Ma chère Sienna, tu es bien trop belle pour être aussi cruelle! "

Elle le regardait, étonnée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- "J'ai vu en Adonis, tous ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses sentiments, passés et présents. Tu le malmène grandement. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas à juger. Cependant, c'est étonnant: je ne connais pas d'autres femmes que toi qui aient résisté à Adonis. "

Elle le regardait toujours et je vis son visage s'attrister inexplicablement. Aro s'en aperçut également:

- "Mais ne parlons pas de cela, souhaites tu que je te fasse visiter notre demeure? "

- "Oui, avec plaisir. "

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, mais c'est confiante qu'elle rejoignit Aro. Une fois que Aro eut quitté la pièce, Jane s'avança vers moi, furieuse:

- "Si elle m'attaque encore, je la tue! "

Je souris, amusé: il était rare qu'elle soit mise en échec.

- "Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur elle et comme tu as pu le voir, elle sait très bien se défendre! "

Elle m'aurait probablement craché dessus si Démétri n'étais pas intervenu:

- "Retournez à vos activités! Antoine, tu peux reprendre ta chambre. Adonis, tu devrais rejoindre Heidi, elle est sur le balcon. "

Heidi, ma préférée parmi les femmes que j'avais transformé avant de la laisser au bon soin des Volturi. Je savais que son accueil serait plus chaleureux que celui de Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Le balcon de la villa de Volterra donne sur la plaine immense que la ville domine, c'était le lieu de nos rendez vous, de nos soirées interminables. Heidi est là, assise sur un transat, en compagnie de Félix. Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire et j'avoue y être sensible. Difficile de faire autrement.

- "Adonis!"

Elle est belle, il serait fou de le nier; et si différente de Sienna, elle qui aime tant son statut de vampire, presque cruelle parfois quand elle se nourrit. Elle se lève et vient me serrer dans ses bras, un instant, le contact de son corps me fait frissonner. Depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas touché une femme? Elle me relâche, va se rasseoir.

- "Alors comme ça, tu nous amènes une nouvelle femme? "

Je m'assois à côté d'elle, sur un confortable fauteuil en cuir. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Félix pour lui raconter:

- "Elle s'appelle Sienna."

- "Italienne?"

- "Toujours."

- "Eh, moi, je n'étais pas italienne!"

- "Et toi, tu ne le repoussais pas."

Je jette un regard noir à Félix, amusé, elle se tourne vers lui, étonnée:

- "Que veux tu dire, Félix?"

- "Que depuis la nuit ou il l'a transformé, Adonis n'a plus le droit de toucher sa chère et tendre."

Elle se penche vers moi:

- "Oh, mon ange grec, comme tu dois être frustré! "

Sa main sur ma cuisse, je dois rassembler toutes mes forces pour la repousser:

- "Heidi, arrêtes! "

Félix éclate de rire et quitte le balcon: en quelques mouvements, elle vient s'asseoir sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté des miennes, offerte.

- "Et là, Adonis, tu vas encore me demander d'arrêter? "

- "Heidi. "

- "Reviens parmi nous, mon ange, ici, toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds. "

- "Je ne veux qu'elle. "

- "Elle est sûrement très belle mais est ce qu'elle vaut toute la peine que tu te donnes pour elle? "

- "Elle est ma tua cantante."

Elle me regarde, étonnée, son sourire disparaît:

- "Adonis, elle n'a plus de sang dans le corps."

- "Je sais mais je l'aime."

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et nos regards se croisent:

- "Toi, mon ange grec, tu es amoureux?"

- "Elle est différente."

Son sourire réapparaît, un peu triste.

- "Je n'en doute pas. Sinon,elle serait ici, parmi nous, elle serait de ses femmes que tu peux laisser sans un regard en arrière.

- "Heidi, tu sais à quel point j'apprécie ta compagnie et ta provocation..."

- "... Et le fait que moi, je t'aime."

Cette révélation, qu'elle m'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, me fit sourire:

- "Je suis un homme plein de défauts et mon égo est l'un de ses défauts. "

- "J'aime les hommes plein de défauts. "

Elle me souriait, séductrice, ses doigts parcourant ma chemise.

- "Démétri a moins de défauts que moi mais tu devrais être capable de l'aimer aussi."

Elle détourna la tête: sa relation avec Démétri était compliqué puisque bien qu'elle l'apprécia bien plus que comme un ami, j'étais toujours passé premier dans son cœur.

- "Et cette femme? Pourquoi elle refuse que tu la touche? "

- "Elle m'en veut de l'avoir transformé. Et elle est dégouté par la manière dont je me nourris. "

- "Elle est comme Carlisle? "

- "Oui. "

- "Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec lui et sa famille? "

- "Non. "

- "Il a une nouvelle belle-fille, qui a donné naissance à une petite, mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Sauf qu'en la voyant, Irina a cru qu'elle était une enfant immortelle... "

- "Eh bien, j'imagine tout le barda que cela a du provoqué. "

- "Caïus a fini par tuer Irina. "

- "Et Tanya a tué Caïus? "

- "Non, mais elle était à deux doigts. Tu aurais aimé être là. "

Je soupirais doucement, nous en revenions toujours à la même chose:

- "Je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis parti. "

- "Tu es bien le seul! "

- "Je ne me sentais pas libre! Et regardes moi, encore aujourd'hui,je ne peux refuser leur invitation à Volterra! "

- "Pourquoi voudrais tu refuser? Aro t'aime comme un fils, tu es le seul que Marcus apprécie! Tu es comme un prince ici! "

- "Je ne suis pas idiot, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent mais mon pouvoir! "

- "Pour ce qui est de Lucrèce, il y a longtemps qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de l'intégrer à la bande. Mais toi, il t'accorderait la liberté que tu souhaites si tu nous revenais! "

- "Je veux vivre ma vie, pas celle qu'Aro décidera pour moi! "

- "Et si elle choisit de nous rejoindre? "

Je me relevais sur mes coudes, manquant de lui donner un coup de tête:

- "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? "

Elle se releva de mes genoux et se rassit sur son transat, je la suivais des yeux, attendant qu'elle me réponde:

- "Adonis! Ne sois pas naïf! Félix m'a dit ce qu'elle est capable de faire! Ils ne vous laisseront pas partir sans essayer de la retenir! "

- "Je ne les laisserais pas faire! "

Je me relevais furieux, parcourant la terrasse de long en large. J'étais bien naïf de penser que Aro souhaitait juste avoir de nos nouvelles.

- "Elle n'acceptera jamais de vous rejoindre! "

- "Tu oublies à quel point ils peuvent être persuasifs! "

Je poussais un hurlement de rage: j'avais mené la femme que j'aimais directement dans la gueule du loup. Les paroles qu'Aro avait prononcé des dizaines de fois me revinrent alors à l'esprit.

"Je ne m'explique pas ton talent pour te trouver des compagnes aux pouvoirs si extraordinaires, mais ce talent est indéniable et très utile. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons de telles recrues! "

Une recrue. Voilà ce que Sienna allait devenir.

Aro allait lui promettre monts et merveilles pour qu'elle accepte. Et je devais admettre qu'être séparé de nous n'allait pas être pour elle une grande épreuve. Bien sûr, elle tenait à Lucrèce, appréciait la compagnie d'Antoine mais nous ne pouvions offrir à Sienna la même sécurité, le même confort, la même liberté que les Volturi.

Si j'étais prince comme le disait Heidi, ils étaient les rois en notre monde.

Ce fut le visage d'Antoine que je vis en premier, suivi de près par Lucrèce.

- "Adonis, pourquoi as tu crié? "

Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon calme: j'étais si naïf parfois! Aro avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me faire revenir parmi eux mais il se servait de moi pour continuer de recruter.

- "C'est Sienna qu'ils veulent, Antoine, pas nous! "

- " Quoi? "

Ravi de ne pas être le seul à m'être fait avoir.

- "Adonis, ils ne pouvaient connaître son pouvoir! "

- "Ils espéraient, tout simplement. Souviens toi de ce que Aro ne cessait de répéter, que j'avais un don pour trouver des femmes de talent. "

- "Elle ne les rejoindra pas! "

Je regardais Lucrèce:

- "J'ne suis pas naïf! Je ne peux pas lui offrir la moitié de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir içi! "

- "Adonis, tu la connais donc si mal que tu penses qu'on peut l'acheter? "

Je m'étais rassi:

- "Non, mais je sais ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour que je ne fasse plus partie de sa vie! "


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir et tant mieux que vous appréciez cette fic. J'espère que j'vous décevrais pas. Bonne lecture**

Lucrèce me fusille du regard:

- "Adonis, arrêtes, la colère te fait dire n'importe quoi! "

C'est vrai: je sens toute ma rage bouillir en moi, je la contrôle à peine. Lorsque j'étais encore un mortel, c'était un avantage mais aujourd'hui, quand ma colère l'emporte, ce n'est jamais brillant.

- "N'importe quoi?! Que je sois mort ou vivant, c'est la même chose pour elle! Et moi, je suis là, mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle les rejoigne et qu'elle sorte de ma vie. "

Lucrèce s'approche de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien: je vois à peine Heidi quitter la terrasse sous un signe d'Antoine. Lucrèce m'apaise: même si c'est artificiel, c'est agréable. Antoine s'assoit à côté de moi:

- "Adonis, tu ne peux pas t'emporter comme tu viens de le faire! Nous ne sommes plus içi chez nous. Je sais que tu as besoin de Sienna dans ta vie mais tu dois faire attention à ce que tu dis. Les Volturi ne sont pas n'importe qui! "

- "Je sais , je le sais mieux que tout autre. "

Antoine pose une main sur mon épaule: comment pourrais je oublier le nombre de femmes que j'ai sacrifié à leur bon plaisir, le nombre de vies que j'ai détruite pour faire respecter leur loi, le visage de mon frère de cœur que j'ai du tué quand il a créé un enfant immortel?

Hector, il aurait été là pour moi comme Antoine. Hector et moi étions les plus puissants guerriers de notre peuple et les seuls survivants de notre armée après une guerre particulièrement sanglante. Nous étions parmi les premiers à avoir rejoint leur armée, plus des frères que des amis, et j'avais du le tuer pour prouver ma loyauté envers les Volturi.

C'est après ça que j'étais parti, que j'avais suivi Antoine.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe? "

Sienna. Elle n'a pas besoin du pouvoir de Lucrèce pour m'apaiser, sa seule présence suffit à calmer la rage qui peut parfois bouillir en moi.

- "Tu devrais profiter de la vue avant que l'on reparte. "

Elle s'accoude à la terrasse et regarde Lucrèce et Antoine redescendre avant de se tourner vers moi:

- "Pourquoi est ce que nous sommes ici? "

- "Aro l'a demandé et on ne lui refuse rien. "

- "Il m'a proposé de les rejoindre. "

Mon cœur se serre, elle se détourne mais je ne peux la quitter des yeux. Le vent souffle légèrement dans ses cheveux, elle est divinement belle à mes yeux. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le transat qu'occupait Heidi, il y'a quelques instants.

Je dois réussir à trouver quoi dire pour la retenir mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut parler mais elle non plus, ne dit rien.

Je me lève, j'ai presque l'intention de partir mais je m'assois derrière elle: c'est ainsi, parfois, elle se laisse faire. Je ne comprends jamais trop pourquoi, même si la situation me convient parfaitement: pour me torturer encore un peu plus ou parce qu'il lui arrive encore de céder à mes caresses?

Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses, mon menton sur son épaule. Elle m'excite tellement que je pourrais la mordre mais le contact de mes lèvres l'insupporte.

Elle tourne la tête, comme pour dégager son cou, tentant. C'est le genre de tentation auquel je n'essaie même pas de résister: j'entoure sa taille des mes mains et embrasse la pâleur de son cou ou je l'ai mordu, il y'a plus d'un siècle. Je l'entend soupirer, elle se crispe: elle pourrait céder mais cette scène jouée mille fois ne s'est jamais terminée comme je le souhaitais.

Elle se lève brusquement et s'éloigne.

- "Sienna! "

Ma voix est suppliante, je pourrais presque la haïr de me laisser ainsi,elle se retourne:

- "Je ne cèderais pas, Adonis. "

Sa voix est calme, posé, pas tremblante et désespérée comme la mienne:

- "Pourquoi?! Tu préférerais que je te supplie à genoux!!?? "

- " Non, je n'attends rien de toi! "

- "Sienna, je t'aime! Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé!"

- "Peut être mais moi je ne peux pas aimer un homme comme toi!"

Elle quitte la terrasse, finalement, sa présence ne servait à rien, je suis presque plus énervé qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive, en tout cas, bien plus frustré.

Lorsque je redescends, Démétri est seul dans la bibliothèque qui abrite quelques uns des trésors des Volturi.

- "Tu as vu Sienna? "

Il lève la tête vers moi, sourire aux lèvres:

- "Partie chasser...avec Félix. "

- "Ca ne me fait pas rire! "

- "Adonis, ne te fâches pas! Ici, les murs ont des oreilles, tout le monde a entendu votre dispute. "

- "Et c'est sensé me faire rire! "

- "Je repensais à Hector, la réaction qu'il aurait eu si il t'avait su si amoureux. "

Je soupirais:

- "Il aurait ri, sans aucun doute. "

- "Elle t'aime, il y'a peu de doutes là dessus. Quand à savoir pourquoi elle refuse de l'admettre... "

- "C'est bien que tout le monde en soit persuadé mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. "

- "Pourquoi restes t-elle à tes côtés alors? "

- "Elle n'aime pas la solitude. "

- "La encore, Hector se serait moqué de toi. N'abandonnes pas Adonis, je t'ai connu plus combattif. "

- "Si elle continue à me repousser et à refuser de croire que je l'aime, je vais finir par la haïr. "

- "Ne dis pas ça, si elle sent que tu t'éloignes, elle va nous rejoindre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites. "

- "Pas vraiment! "


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond pendant des heures en attendant le retour de Sienna et Félix. Les pires images me traversent l'esprit: la femme que j'aime s'abandonnant aux caresses d'un homme que je hais, d'un autre homme que moi.

Aucune des paroles de Démétri ne parvient à me calmer et l'angoisse monte en moi, de plus en plus forte.

L'arrivée de la petite sorcière n'arrange pas les choses: je l'ai toujours haï, dès son arrivée et encore aujourd'hui, des siècles après avoir quitté les Volturi.

Son regard méprisant, son sourire amusé face à mon angoisse.

- "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Adonis, ta princesse t'a abandonné au profit de Félix? "

- "Sors avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te tuer! "

- "Tu n'es plus chez toi ici, tu ne fais pas ta loi, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. "

- "Ne me tentes pas, j'ai toujours voulu savoir lequel de nous deux ils préféraient. "

- "Depuis que tu es parti, la question ne se pose plus! "

Son rire éclatant me crispe, comme un frisson qui me parcourrait l'échine. Démétri nous dévisage l'un l'autre: aurais je le temps de la tuer avant qu'il se jette pour nous séparer?

Je tente vaguement de l'ignorer, continue de faire les cent pas mais maintenant qu'elle me tient, Jane ne va pas me lâcher:

- "Ils sont longs à revenir: combien de temps penses tu qu'il faudra à Sienna pour s'abandonner à Félix? "

La rage recommence à ma faire trembler:

- "Plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faudra pour te tuer si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce! "

- "Tu ferais mieux de garder ton calme!"

- "Sors! "

Ma voix résonne dans la bibliothèque au moment ou Félix, sourire triomphant aux lèvres se joint à nous. Son arrivée ramène en moi l'angoisse que je ressentais et son sourire n'arrange rien.

- "J'ai enfin compris pourquoi elle t'attirait tant! "

Il s'assoit tranquillement en face de moi, mes yeux le tueraient si ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs: Démétri se lève.

- "Félix, arrêtes! "

- "Oui, je ne vais pas lui rappeler à quelque point sa peau est douce et la façon dont son souffle s'accélère quand elle s'abandonne. "

Le cri de rage que je pousse avant de me jeter sur lui doit avoir résonné dans toute la ville. Mais à deux centimètres de lui, je sens un coup dans mon ventre qui me propulse contre le mur d'en face et m'assomme quelques secondes.

Antoine s'avance vers moi et m'aide à me relever:

- "J'ai adoré ses seins nus contre mon torse. "

- "FELIX! "

Le cri d'Antoine et Démétri, qui maintient Félix à distance, a résonné en même temps, une fois de plus, Antoine s'est jeté une fois de plus sur moi. La rage bout en moi, je suis incapable de réfléchir, je n'ai plus qu'une envie: tuer Félix. Mais à ma rage se mêle de la tristesse: elle m'a préféré un autre.

Ma Sienna s'abandonnant dans les bras d'un autre n'est plus une image floue mais une réalité tangible dont les images, d'une cruelle véracité, défilent devant mes yeux.

Ma colère est tellement puissante que la présence même de Lucrèce ne sert à rien.

Jane quand à elle, est ravie de la situation, son visage de sorcière exprimant toute la jubilation qu'elle tire de ma colère incontrôlée, de ma tristesse.

- "Voilà le troisième élément de notre trio amoureux! "

Sienna entre à son tour dans la bibliothèque, étonnée de nous voir tous là: pourquoi faut il qu'elle me semble encore plus belle quand elle me réapparaît après...

Mais cette fois, même son visage d'innocence, ses yeux d'une douce couleur ambrée, ne parviennent à calmer ma colère:

- "Tu as couché avec lui! "

Ses sourcils se froncent un instant, elle pose son regard sur Félix puis sur Antoine, qui me tient toujours:

- "Laissez nous. "

Démétri entraîne déjà un Félix souriant vers la sortie mais Antoine qui ne m'a toujours pas relâché, la fixe, indécis:

- "Tu es sûre? "

- "Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à craindre. Sors. "

Il se tourne vers moi:

- "Calmes toi! "

Mais je ne l'écoute pas, je reste fixée sur elle: as t'elle vraiment pu coucher avec Félix pour le simple plaisir de me faire du mal? J'aimerais voir le meilleur en elle et penser que non mais Sienna est loin d'être un ange.

Antoine entraîne Lucrèce à sa suite, mais la petite sorcière semble décidé à rester:

- "Il n'y a pas moyen que je manque ça! "

Sienna se tourne vers elle et lui jette un regard hautain:

- "Tu ferais mieux de sortir à part si tu tiens une nouvelle fois à souffrir! "

La menace est à peine dissimulée, Jane lui lance un regard noir mais quitte la pièce.

Je me remets à faire les cent pas, plus pour passer le temps mais pour me calmer: imbécile d'amoureux que je suis, malgré la douleur qu'elle me cause, pour rien au monde, je ne la blesserais.

- "Tu as couché avec lui? "

Le calme froid de ma voix m'étonne moi-même.

- "Qu'est ce que ça changerait? "

Je me retourne vers elle: ne joues pas à ce jeu mon amour, nous savons tous les deux que tu y es déjà gagnante.

- "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi? "

- "A combien d'autres femmes as-tu dit ça? "

Je croise son regard:

- "Tu es la seule. "

- "Tu mens mal, Adonis. Félix m'a dit comment tu séduisais les femmes pour les transformer. "

- "Tu n'es pas comme ses femmes. "

- "Tu m'as séduit pour me transformer, quelle est la différence? "

- "Je ne leur ai jamais dit je t'aime. "

- "Le mensonge va plus loin, c'est tout! "

- "Pourquoi alors je t'aurais supplié de rester à mes côtés? "

- "Pourquoi prétend tu m'aimer quand tu va voir d'autres femmes? "

- "Elles n'étaient rien, tu es la seule qui compte! Tu prends le beau rôle mais tu t'abandonnait à Félix il y'a peu. "

- "Tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché! Et moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu t'aimer! "

Je me passe les mains sur le visage: " tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché ". Peut importe ce qu'elle peut dire ou faire tant que je garde ce privilège.

- "Sienna, pourquoi me haïs tu? "

Mon ton calme la surprend, elle lève la tête vers moi:

- "Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as promis que je ne craignais rien avec toi. Tu m'as menti. En restant avec toi, j'ai perdu ma vie, mes parents, mes amis, mon fiancé! En restant avec toi, je suis devenu un monstre Aujourd'hui, je me nourris de sang et je suis capable de tuer quelqu'un en le serrant contre moi. "

- "Douce mort. "

Je relève la tête vers elle: elle me regarde, blessée, tremblante comme lorsqu'elle pleure.

- "Pardonnes moi. "

Elle ne répond pas mais lorsque je fais un pas prudent vers elle, elle recule:

- "Et toi, pourquoi tu m'aimes? "

Son ton est cassant, sec.

- "Je ne sais pas. "

- "Ma théorie n'est pas si idiote: des monstres comme nous ne sont pas capable d'aimer! "

Elle se retourne et cours presque vers la sortie mais j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer sous le coup de son émotion.

Mon amour, je suis un imbécile!


	7. Chapter 7

Je m'écroule sur l'un des sièges de la bibliothèque comme si ma douleur, mes remords me pesaient comme le poids du monde.

Il y'a bien des points que mon statut de vampire n'a pas changé: un égo surdimensionné, un caractère colérique et mon côté bagarreur.

Ma Sienna. Je la revois encore quand elle était humaine.

1906, Italie. Elle s'était aventuré seule sur un bord de mer et j'étais resté à la contempler plusieurs heures de suite. 19 ans, une beauté parfaite, des yeux en amande d'une parfait couleur verte, une peau satinée que le soleil avait coloré. Un fiancé bien sûr. 21 ans, un peu naïf mais sûrement gentil. Je ne l'avais pas approché, pas ce jour là, j'étais resté, fasciné, intimidé presque par l'attirance que j'avais pour elle. Déjà, sans la connaître.

Elle était revenu le lendemain et deux jours plus tard, elle disait adieu à sa vie de mortelle. Les recherches commencèrent quelques heures plus tard. Alors qu'elle était encore en train de souffrir de sa transformation, et comme nous ne pouvions encore la déplacer, je vins à la rencontre de Giovanni, son fiancé, le seul qui aurait pu la retenir: il n'avait pas su.

Il était effrayé de me voir: mon apparence criait que j'étais dangereux.

- "Ne la cherches plus, elle ne t'appartient plus. "

J'avais parlé en italien, il m'avait donc parfaitement compris mais il resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire:

- "Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? "

J'avais juste souri, il avait alors tenté de m'attaquer au couteau mais sa lame n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer ma peau. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés de terreur.

- "Je prendrais soin d'elle. "

Et j'étais parti. Il avait épousé la sœur de Sienna un an plus tard.

Lui avais-je menti à lui aussi?

Non, j'avais pris soin d'elle, autant qu'elle me le permettait en tout cas. Mon amour, si différente humaine de moi lorsque je respirais encore.

Guerrier grec, lieutenant du plus célèbre de tous les conquérants, Alexandre le Grand. J'étais jeune et fou, bagarreur et colérique, amant de tant de femmes mariées. Je vivais ma vie, répétant que je me reposerais lorsque je serais mort. C'était une belle vie, je l'ai parfois regretté.

J'avais 26 ans lorsque je croisais la route d'Aro: son autorité naturelle, ce qu'il promettait, je ne fus pas long à être convaincu. Je ne resterais pas dans l'histoire parmi ceux à qui Alexandre léguerait son royaume, je serais un lieutenant de plus, disparu au combat. J'étais persuadé d'être appelé à un plus grand destin. J'avais fait mes preuves auprès des Volturi, j'étais devenu le favori d'Aro, ce que je n'avais pas su être aux yeux d'Alexandre. Mais que valait mon éternité sans son amour?

- "Elles sont juste au dessus? "

Alec. Le frère de la sorcière. Plus discret, moins insupportable que sa sœur, il me mettait pourtant mal à l'aise.

- "Qui? "

- "Lucrèce et Sienna. "

Je tendis l'oreille et perçut alors la respiration que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

- "Sienna, calme toi. "

Lucrèce. Il y'eut un léger froissement de tissu quand elle s'assit à ses côtés:

- "C'est Adonis? "

- "Qui d'autre me fait pleurer? "

Je ne fis même pas attention au demi-sourire d'Alec.

- "Sienna, je ne... "

- "Laisse tomber, j'en ai assez de parler de lui! "

- "Mais enfin, c'est au-delà du ridicule! Tu te tortures toi-même et tu le tortures lui! Tu parviens à être ami avec Antoine et moi mais pas à avouer que tu es amoureuse de lui. "

- "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! "

- "C'est pour ça qu'il est le seul homme avec qui tu as couché!? "

- "Lucrèce... "

- "Tu es une idiote, Sienna, tu es prête à accepter la proposition d'Aro... "

Mon cœur se serait défait de ma poitrine, si il pouvait encore bouger.

- "... tout ça parce que tu n'arrive pas à gérer ta relation avec Adonis! "

- "Comment pourrais je aimer un homme qui m'a transformé en monstre? "

- "Tu n'es pas un monstre, Sienna. Un monstre n'est pas capable d'éprouver les sentiments que tu as pour lui. "

Je l'entendis soupirer, les yeux toujours levés vers le plafond.

-"Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Aro? "

-"Je ne sais pas encore. "

-"Ne les rejoins pas, tu vivras mal sans Adonis. "

- "Comment pourrais je le savoir? "

- "Débrouilles toi toute seule, Sienna, si tu crois qu'ils sont meilleurs que lui, alors tu n'as encore rien compris à la vie!"

Une porte qui claque et le léger soupir de la femme que j'aime.

Je me rassois. Un: l'amitié de Sienna et Lucrèce est bien plus fragile que je ne le pensais. Deux: Sienna envisage réellement de quitter notre clan pour rejoindre celui que j'ai quitté il y'a si longtemps. Et trois: cela ne fait pas rire le petit sorcier.

Je vois cette image désespérante: je quitte Volterra et du balcon, Sienna, dans les bras de Félix, m'adresse des signes de la main. Cette image fut réelle il y'a des siècles, lorsque je quittais une de mes maîtresses pour repartir au combat; mais aucune n'affichait le sourire triomphant et cruel que je vois alors sur les lèvres de Sienna.

Je suis capable de me torturer moi-même, je n'ai même pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

Je lève la tête vers Alec qui me regarde fixement:

- "Ah les femmes! "

Il s'assied à son tour:

- "Heidi partirait avec toi si tu lui demandais. "

- "Les femmes ne sont pas interchangeables, Alec! "

- "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais si elle ne veut pas de toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. "

- "Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner! "

- "C'est un comportement d'enfant: tu t'obstines à vouloir la seule chose que tu ne peux avoir; en l'occurrence, la seule femme. "

Je lui sourit: le sorcier sait réfléchir.

- "Alec, ma question est indiscrète mais une femme t'a t'elle déjà offert sa virginité? "

- "Oui. "

- "Alors tu peux comprendre. Il y'a de l'amour dans ce geste, un abandon: elle s'offre à nous et les femmes ne le font jamais plus pleinement que lorsque nous offre leur virginité. "

- "Mais comme tu le dis, c'est un abandon, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il soit question de cela. Elle ne parvient pas à t'aimer car tu l'as transformé en...monstre. "

- "Mais justement, nous avons fait l'amour alors qu'elle savait ce que j'étais. "

Il parut surpris, je l'étais tout autant: Alec était le dernier confident auquel j'aurais pensé.

- "Alors la donne est différente et si tu es persuadé au fond de toi qu'elle pourra t'aimer de nouveau, tu dois tout faire pour la garder auprès de toi. "

Je me lève, décidé et lui sourit une fois de plus:

- "Je ne te savais pas si romantique. "

- "Non, je suis juste pressé que tu partes, Jane est bien plus énervé quand tu es là. "


	8. Chapter 8

Je parcours les couloirs de la villa des Volturi, les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête, je fais à peine attention à ceux que je croise. Il est le seul à pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

Si je parviens à convaincre Aro de retirer sa proposition, Sienna restera à mes côtés et je parviendrais à la convaincre de m'aimer. Mais si elle reste ici, parmi eux, aurais-je le courage de mes opinions en repartant ou resterais je ici, par amour?

- "Adonis? "

Je me retourne, je viens de croiser Heidi sans la voir:

- "Ou vas tu? "

Je me remets à marcher:

- "Je dois parler à Aro. "

- "Pourquoi? "

- "Si il retire sa proposition, Sienna restera avec nous, avec moi. "

- "Pourquoi veux tu la garder à tes côtés? Elle a couché avec Félix! "

Je me retourne vers elle, mes yeux lançant des éclairs:

- "Elle m'a dit que non! "

- "Les femmes savent mentir, Adonis! "

- "Arrêtes! "

- "Pourquoi refuses tu de voir la réalité? "

Je serre les poings, une fois de plus, la colère prend le dessus:

- "C'est la jalousie qui parle! "

- "Si tu es sûr de ce que tu dis...Mais les femmes sont toutes les mêmes: nous manipulons les hommes avec un talent que vous ignorez! "

Je l'entends à peine: je suis rarement en colère contre une femme mais les paroles de Heidi ne cherchent qu'à me blesser.

Juste avant d'arriver dans la salle ou j'entends la voix d'Aro, je croise Caïus, celui des trois frères qui me détestaient le plus.

- "Adonis, j'espérais que tu serais déjà parti. "

- "Ca ne devrait plus tarder: une fois qu'Aro aura renoncé à Sienna! "

- "C'est plutôt toi qui devrait y renoncer! "

- "J'ne ferais jamais ça! "

- "C'est ton caractère borné qui m'a toujours énervé chez toi! "

- "Je sais ce que je veux, c'est tout! "

Il me regarde un instant puis se détourne: je ne vous aime pas non plus, mon cher!

Enfin, je rejoins la pièce ou Aro est entouré de sa cour.

- "Aro! "

Tous se retournent: celui que l'on considère souvent comme le chef de Volterra n'a pas l'habitude d'être apostrophé ainsi. Mais la politesse n'a jamais été mon fort et aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus ni l'envie ni la force.

- "Adonis! Quel entrée! "

- "Je souhaiterais te parler. "

- "Tu n'as pas besoin de défoncer la porte pour pouvoir me parler. Afton était à deux doigts de te sauter. "

Encore un qui ne regretterait pas mon départ, pourtant il me devait sa compagne.

- "Je t'écoute. "

- "En tête à tête. "

La totalité de sa garde me jetait un regard noir mais Aro me sourit:

- "Tu peux parler devant eux. "

- "Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour cela. "

Il fit un signe et comme des moutons obéissants, ils sortirent tous sans me regarder. Sauf Afton qui s'approcha de son maître:

- "Je peux rester si vous le souhaitez. "

Je perdais patience:

- "Obéis donc! "

Il se tourna vers moi, lèvres retroussées, en position de combat et poussa un grognement sourd.

- "Messieurs! Sors, Afton; malgré la distance et le temps, Adonis est toujours un ami. "

Afton quitta la pièce par une autre porte, sans passer à côté de moi.

- "As tu l'intention de te fâcher avec chacun de tes anciens amis? "

- "Si Afton ou Jane avaient été de mes amis, cela se saurait. "

- "Je ne parles pas de Jane mais d'Heidi. "

- "Je ne lui ai pas proposé de se joindre à nous quand nous sommes partis, il y a une raison. "

- "L'enfer ne connaît pas la colère d'une femme méprisée! "

- "Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je l'ai toujours bien traité. "

- "Si tu le dis. "

- "Ce n'est pas d'Heidi que je suis venu te parler! "

- "Je m'en doutais un peu. "

- "Je souhaites que tu reviennes sur la proposition que tu as fait à Sienna. "

- "Vraiment? "

- "Bien sûr! "

- "Pourquoi t'obstines tu à la garder à tes côtés alors qu'elle ne veut pas de toi? "

- "Parce que si j'ai réussi à la séduire déjà une fois, je peux recommencer, peut importe le temps que cela prendra. "

- "Un siècle déjà. "

- " Qu'est ce qu'un siècle pour moi qui en ait vécu plus de vingt? "

- "Je ne te connaissais pas cette patience. Tu as toujours été si impulsif. "

- " Ce n'est pas rien quand on dit que l'amour change un homme. "

- "Je l'admets. "

- "Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. "

- "Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... "

Soudain, cela vient comme un éclair de génie, son sous entendu est à peine dissimulé:

- "Aro, est ce moi que vous espérez récupérer en proposant à Sienna de vous rejoindre? "

Il me sourit mais ne dit rien: j'ai visé juste.

- "Comment pourrais je revenir à vos côtés après avoir vécu avec tant de liberté? "

- "Tu pourrais avoir les libertés que tu souhaites. Ton don nous est précieux. "

- "Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de don. "

- "Alors comment expliques tu que toutes les femmes que tu ais transformé ait révélé un don si extraordinaire? Sienna en est le plus délicieux témoignage. "

- "Le hasard fait bien les choses. "

- "Je ne retirerais pas ma proposition, Adonis. "

- "Pourquoi? "

- " Parce que je ne tiens plus à être mis en échec par Carlisle et sa belle-fille. "

- "C'est à cause de Carlisle que tu veut retenir la femme que j'aime? "

- "En partie. Avec son don, notre pouvoir sera invicible. "

Je soupirais: leur attirance pour la toute-puissance m'avait depuis longtemps dégoûté.

- "Aro, tu ne seras pas toujours tout puissant! "

- "Si tu le dis!Tu as ma réponse, Adonis. "

- "Elle ne vous rejoindra pas! "

- "C'est bien que tu en sois persuadé! Mais elle n'a pas encore dit non. Et puis, Adonis, n'oublie pas qu'elle t'a préféré Félix. Les choses changent! "


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'on est un soldat, que l'on affronte la guerre, la mort chaque jour, la colère fait partie de nous. A juste titre. Côtoyer ainsi la folie des hommes ne peut que nous rendre fou. Aro m'avait toujours dit que j'étais né pour être un guerrier : il est à deux doigts de comprendre ce que cela voulaitt dire.

Un rugissement de fou dangereux me traversa la gorge, je me sentais comme au combat, empli d'une rage que je ne cherchait pas à contrôler. Je ne pris pas la peine de calculer combien de temps mettrait ses soldats pour venir le sauver, j'avais juste une envie folle de le tuer.

La colère accumulée depuis l'arrivée à Volterra, dû au danger que représentait cette ville pour Sienna, aux retrouvailles avec ceux qui n'étaient plus vraiment des amis, m'envahissait totalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment Aro que je voulais tuer, juste ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il avait fait de moi.

Je comprenais enfin ce que Sienna ressentais, ce que je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre. A cause de ce que je suis, la femme que j'aime ne parvient qu'à me haïr ; à cause de ce qu'elle est, Sienna ne parvient pas à s'accepter.

Mais une fois de plus, à trois centimètres d'Aro, dont le sourire insolent avait disparu, je sentis un poing me saisir au niveau du ventre et je fus envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fus à peine sonné par le choc qui fit pourtant trembler toute la pièce, j'ouvris les yeux, face à un groupe de vampires qui me regardait sans comprendre.

Antoine me regardait aussi, effaré ; Aro se tenait au milieu de ses soldats, tous en position de combat.

-« Adonis, tu es devenu fou ? »

-« Oui, Antoine. »

Je croisais le regard furibond d'Afton :

-« Pars, Adonis, sinon c'est moi qui te tuerais. »

Cet homme était fou, je l'aurais réduit en miettes et il le savait:

-« Tu n'aurais pas le temps de bouger que tu serais déjà mort ! »

-« Adonis. »

Aro, malgré les regards effrayés de ses soldats, les chassa tous de la main et dès qu'ils furent partis, s'avança vers moi :

-« Longtemps, je t'ai considéré comme mon fils. J'admirais ta puissance, ton caractère et la folie que tu mettais dans chacune de tes passions. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne te reconnais pas. J'ignore ce que Sienna t'a fait, je sais ce qu'est le pouvoir de l'amour mais je n'ai jamais connu la folie que cela peut entraîner. Et tu es devenu fou, mon jeune ami. Je n'ai rien dit que tu ne saches déjà. Sienna est bien plus perdue que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es né pour être un vampire, pas Sienna. Pars, laisse la savoir si elle souhaite être à tes côtés, aux nôtres ou si comme tant de notre race, elle préfère choisir la solitude.»

Je ne sus quoi répondre : il avait raison, comme toujours.

J'étais assis par terre et le regarde, il était redevenu cet homme qui avait séduit le lieutenant fou que j'étais, cet homme que je voyais presque comme un père, que je n'aurais pu défier.

-« J'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait. »

-« Elle t'aime, Adonis, tu ne peux douter de cela. Ce n'est pas son amitié avec Lucrèce qui la retient mais son amour pour toi qu'elle ne peut contrôler. »

- " L'as-tu touché? "

- " Elle a refusé. "

- " Alors tu ne peux être sûr de rien! Depuis un siècle que je vis avec elle, j'ai tant souffert que je souhaitais parfois que la mort vienne me prendre. Je refuse de souffrir encore."

J'avais le sentiment d'être un enfant qui exprime sa colère contre un père qui l'a privé de quelque chose. Mais Aro ne me privait de rien, Sienna n'était pas mienne.

- "Je vais partir, Aro. "

- "Tu es sûr? "

- "Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. J'ai besoin de me libérer d'elle. "

- "L'amour ne... Fais comme il te plaira, tu es toujours le bienvenue ici. "

- "Merci,Aro. "

J'aurais voulu lui dire que malgré la distance, le temps, je lui resterais toujours attaché, par ce lien si spécial qui lie un vampire à son créateur.

Mais je ne pus rien dire de plus. Je quittais précipitamment la pièce.

J'avais peu d'affaires lorsque nous voyagions, je m'empressais de les rassembler dans mon sac.

Je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais pour empêcher la colère de me submerger et je n'entendis Sienna que lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom à voix basse:

- "Adonis. "

Quel malédiction cet amour! Je faillis défaillir en la voyant dans sa robe noire, courte et simple. Mais la colère restait trop présente dans ma tête:

- " Quoi? "

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais? "

- "Je pars. Je te laisse tranquille. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise:

- "Pourquoi ? "

Je me retournais vers elle ; ses yeux dorés paraissaient surpris, blessés.

- " Parce que tu n'attends que ça et parce que je suis fatigué de lutter pour te conquérir. "

- "Et Antoine? Lucrèce? "

- "Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'être seul. "

Je la quittais des yeux et retournait à mon occupation, sentant déjà ma colère faiblir dans le doré de ses yeux.

- " Adonis, ne fais pas ça. "

- "Ta beauté n'a d'égal que ta cruauté : pourquoi me voudrais tu à tes côtés à part pour me faire souffrir encore un peu plus ? "

Je devais forcer sur ma colère que des siècles n'avaient pu calmer, que ses yeux, la douceur de sa voix anéantissaient.

- "J'ai décliné la proposition d'Aro. "

- "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais ça ne change rien."

- "Adonis, regardes-moi!!Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là. "

Cette phrase déclencha une colère que je n'eus pas besoin de forcer :

-« Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tes promesses, tu les as rompu bien avant moi ! »

-« Je sais mais Adonis…je t'aime toujours. »

Sa voix avait faibli sur ses derniers mots; mon cœur avait explosé quand elle les avait prononcé. Mais ma colère trop violente, trop présente, trop récente prenait encore le dessus. Je me retournais vers elle, j'essayais de la regarder le moins possible pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je voulais sans reculer.

- "Arrêtes Sienna, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de mensonges! Je veux me libérer de toi et de cette emprise que tu as sur moi. "

- "Adonis, je t'aime, vraiment! "

- "ARRETES!! "

Ma voix avait résonné, elle avait sursauté:

- "Tu refuses que je te touche, tu tolères à peine ma présence et tu ne crois pas à l'amour que j'ai pour toi alors je n'appelles pas ça de l'amour! "

- "J'aime ce qu'il y'a d'humain en toi, je rejette le vampire. "

- "Je suis un vampire ! "

-« Si tu ne te nourrissais pas de sang humain, nous serions ensemble. Et tu le sais ! »

-« J'ai vécu des siècles en me nourrissant de sang humain ! »

-« Et tu as passé des siècles à passer d'une femme à une autre, tu peux changer. »

-« Pour toi, je n'en ai pas envie. Plus maintenant. »

Je pris mes affaires, passait à côté d'elle, elle ne bougea pas.

Je tremblais, mais la colère n'y était pour rien.

Lucrèce me croisa dans le couloir:

- "Adonis, ne fais pas ça! "

- "Les hommes amoureux ne sont pas fait pour souffrir, c'est toi qui m'as dit ça un jour! "

Je quittais les Volturi une fois de plus, Volterra était déjà derrière moi.

Je courais, comme un fou. Je mettais des kilomètres entre moi et mon cœur blessé resté entre ses mains. Je laissais la colère m'envahir, prendre le contrôle de moi et me faire oublier tous les autres sentiments.

Plus tard, j'écoutais enfin le message que Antoine avait laissé sur mon répondeur.

- "Reviens. "

Mon être entier le souhaitait mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'avais réussi mais au prix de quel souffrance??


	10. Chapter 10

_SIENNA_

_J'ai toujours refusé de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas croisé Adonis. _

_Mais cette vision de moi, entourée d'enfants, vieillissant aux côtés de Giovanni, s'imposait parfois dans mon esprit. J'avais réellement cru être amoureuse de lui mais j'étais jeune, encore innocente, voire naïve. Giovanni était séduisant, attirant et très amoureux de moi : j'avais été flatté qu'un homme comme lui, que tout le village admirait, me fasse la cour, me choisisse moi._

_Avec le temps, les souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine avaient fini par ne devenir que des ombres, des moments flous dont je ne me rappelais que les contours. Le visage de Giovanni était comme un portrait que la pluie avait effacé : ne restait que les couleurs. _

_Et pourtant, je gardais un souvenir plus que clair de mes désirs d'humaine._

_J'avais tout juste 19 ans quand j'avais rencontré Adonis, et pourtant, depuis quelques années déjà, j'avais ce désir d'enfant, fort et profond._

_Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, j'avais même essayé d'imaginer à quoi nos enfants pourraient ressembler. Voilà jusqu'où allait mon envie..._

_Mais à cause de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je ne porterais jamais un enfant qui me donnera le nom de Maman. Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse, voilà ce dont je suis privée. La vie est cruelle : il fallait que ma plus grande douleur vienne du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé ? Voilà pourquoi j'avais nié, crié que non, que je le faisais souffrir, que je lui refusais ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. _

_J__e suis amoureuse d'Adonis depuis près d'un siècle_. _Mais peut-on aime__r un homme quand on se hait, quand on hait ce qu'il a fait de nous ?_

_Ma cruauté à son égard n'a en vérité d'égal que l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour lui dès la toute première seconde. Mais à ce jeu, plus d'une fois, il s'est montré aussi talentueux que moi. Combien de fois est-il revenu après de longues heures d'absence avec sur sa peau, l'odeur d'autres femmes ? Je les aurais toutes tués s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même. _

_L'amour qui nous lie depuis un siècle est le plus dangereux qui soit : une passion folle et totalement destructrice. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de voir ce sourire malicieux qu'il a la majorité du temps sur le visage, besoin de voir la confiance qu'il a en lui, besoin de ses regards qu'il n'adresse qu'à moi. J'aime sa voix, ses regards perdus au loin, sa démarche, son amour pour moi et sa jalousie qui plus d'une fois l'a poussé au meurtre. Mais une partie de moi continue de le haïr d'avoir fait de moi un monstre, d'être lui-même un vampire qui ne se nourrit qu'en tuant des humains. Alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le faire souffrir chaque jour autant que je souffre depuis un siècle, sans parvenir à l'aimer comme il le mériterait._

_S'est-il éloigné parce qu'il sent, tout comme moi, que nous sommes arrivés à un point ou cet amour nous détruit ? Il suffit de voir l'état dans lequel me plonge son absence. Une douleur me transperce le cœur, plus insoutenable que toutes les fois où il a cherché à me blesser…_

J'avais couru jusqu'à me perdre dans le défilé des paysages, mais le cerveau des vampires ne laisse aucune place au repos. Depuis un siècle, le visage de Sienna occupait mes pensées, réapparaissant chaque fois que je tentais vaguement de l'oublier.

Je ne connaissais qu'une seule technique pour ne plus la voir, au moins quelques instants…

J'étais assez loin de Volterra pour avoir enfin la possibilité de me nourrir et la forêt toute proche était un vivier plus que satisfaisant pour ma soif. La première promeneuse que je rencontrais était seule, proie idéale, presque offerte. Je m'en donnais donc à cœur joie. Je laissais la sauvagerie bien connue des vampires me submerger, occultant chacune de mes pensées, même le visage de Sienna.

J'avais envie de sang, plus que vraiment besoin.

La promeneuse se débattit à peine, n'eut pas le temps de crier que je l'avais déjà tué.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais à laisser ma sauvagerie s'exprimer mais je finis par reprendre conscience et je m'écroulais.

De ma victime, il ne restait qu'un corps asséché, déchiqueté par ma propre violence, ma frustration. Je m'éloignais d'elle, comme un fou, ne pouvant cependant la quitter des yeux. Les siens me contemplaient. Ses grands yeux verts. Semblables à ceux de Sienna avant que je la transforme. Je tremblais.

La preuve était là, je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Je devenais fou.

L'amour est le pire sentiment qui soit : confier son bonheur à quelqu'un alors qu'il ne dépendait jusqu'à alors que de nous, offrir son cœur à une femme quand nous en étions si longtemps le seul maître.

J'ai toujours été un homme passionné, aussi bien à l'amour qu'à la guerre. Comment pourrais-je l'aimer autrement qu'avec passion ? De toute façon, je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement, je voulais avoir mal au cœur de l'aimer. Mais c'est douloureux

Alors bien sûr, à ses côtés, j'avais découvert la jalousie, moi qui la déclenchais si souvent sans bien comprendre ce sentiment. J'avais appris à aimer chacun de ses gestes, sa façon de replacer ses cheveux, de passer ses mains sur ses bras, de poser sa tête sur ses mains…J'aimais en elle ce que je haïssais chez les autres : ses crises de colère, son goût pour le silence et la solitude, son indépendance…

J'avais plus de désir pour elle que je n'en avais jamais eu pour une femme avant et pourtant j'avais connu beaucoup de femmes.

Souvent, j'avais essayé de me dire que je confondais amour et désir, je me trouvais des excuses pour aller voir d'autres femmes. Mais au bout de 20 siècles d'existence, je pouvais bien me mentir à moi-même, je savais encore faire la différence entre les deux.

Une fois de plus, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable résonna dans la forêt déserte, je me décidais à décrocher en voyant le nom d'Antoine s'afficher :

-« Antoine, je ne rentrer… »

-« Adonis, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que Sienna est avec toi ou que tu la sens arrivé ? »

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix, je humais l'air mais ne sentais rien d'autres que l'odeur des arbres, de la terre et du cadavre encore frais qui reposait à quelques pas de moi.

-« Non. Antoine, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas vu Sienna depuis que tu es parti. »

-« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, elle est sûrement partie manger. »

-« Elle était bouleversée par ton départ. »

-« Sienna sait manipuler les gens. »

-« Et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Reviens Adonis, s'il te plaît. Tu nous aideras à la retrouver et vous pourrez discuter, dans le calme. »

-« J'ai besoin d'être loin d'elle, au moins pour quelques temps. »

-« Que crois-tu que cela va changer ? Tu es amoureux d'elle, la distance ne change rien à tout cela. »

-« Je suis fatigué, Antoine. »

-« Si tu la laisses partir maintenant, tu le regretteras. »

Je baissais la tête : la laisser partir ? Je n'en avais jamais été capable.

-« Dis-moi, Lucrèce t'a-t-elle déjà fait souffrir ? »

-« Sûrement pas autant que vous vous faites souffrir, toi et Sienna, mais oui, elle m'a déjà blessé. Mais elle m'est destiné, tout comme Sienna t'es destiné même si elle a du mal à l'admettre. »

Destinée. Un mot qui faisait rire Hector. Il riait de tout.

-« Je viens. »

Je sais, je suis un homme faible mais quand un homme est amoureux, il a le droit de l'être sans que l'on lui reproche. De toute façon, j'avais déjà essayé, cette tentative n'était qu'un échec de plus : je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans elle malgré la douleur qu'elle me causait.

En courant jusqu'à Volterra, j'entendais sa voix qui me disais « Je t'aime encore », je voyais ses yeux verts quand elle était encore humaine, ses yeux rougis la première fois où elle les avait ouvert après sa transformation, je sentais son parfum doux et fruité…

Son parfum. J'étais à moins de cent kilomètres de Volterra quand je sentis son odeur, elle n'était pas loin.

Je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité de la forêt ou chaque bruit, chaque craquement me faisait réagir. J'étais tendu mais certain de la direction à prendre, son odeur était reconnaissable entre mille.

Après plusieurs minutes passés à guetter le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit qui indiquerait sa présence, j'arrivais dans une petite clairière.

Elle était là.

Mais dans quel état ! Elle s'était assise contre un arbre mais ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient souillés de boue et de feuilles. Et elle tremblait. Si fort que j'avais l'impression que le sol tremblait avec elle.

Je me précipitais à ses genoux :

-« Sienna ? »

Elle releva la tête, enfin consciente de ma présence, et je croisais ses yeux. Elle l'avait fait.

Elle ne put me regarder qu'une seconde puis détourna les yeux derrière moi. Je suivis son regard et découvris alors un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, entièrement vidé de son sang.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander, ses yeux d'un rouge brillant était des témoins suffisants ce qu'elle venait de faire.


	11. Chapter 11

-« Pourquoi ? »

Je la contemplais sans comprendre elle, continuait de trembler comme une feuille. Je posais une main sur ses jambes dénudés et de l'autre, entreprit d'ôter les feuilles de ses cheveux. Elle continuait de regarder le sol.

-« Sienna. »

De nouveau, elle releva les yeux vers moi et après m'avoir regardé une seconde, se jeta à mon cou si brusquement que je manquais de basculer en arrière. Ses mains étaient glacées, sa tête posée sur mon épaule tout autant mais pourtant c'était comme si son contact me réchauffait. Je l'entourais alors de mes bras.

-« Ramènes moi. »

Sa voix était faible, à peu audible et suppliante. Mais je devais d'abord me débarrasser du corps du malheureux qui avait fait son premier repas humain. Je l'obligeais à se rasseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre et m'empressais de rassembler des pierres dont j'entourais le mort. Heureusement, il avait un paquet d'allumettes dans les poches et la chair humaine brûle plutôt bien. Je regardais le feu quelques secondes puis revint vers Sienna. Comme une enfant, elle tendit les deux mains vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras. En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à la belle italienne que j'avais rencontrée un siècle plus tôt, elle semblait de nouveau humaine, fragile et superbe dans mes bras.

Je pris mon temps pour revenir à Volterra, ayant presque peur qu'elle me rejette à nouveau une fois arrivés. Mais elle resta dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que je l'aie conduit dans une des chambres de la demeure des Volturi.

Lucrèce et Antoine me rejoignirent mais Sienna semblait à peine consciente de leur présence, même lorsque son amie retira les dernières feuilles de sa chevelure.

Antoine m'attira à l'écart :

-« Ou l'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« Dans la forêt. Elle a goûté au sang humain. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle :

-« J'ai vu ça. »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! »

Antoine se tourna vers moi avec un air étonné et devant mon air surpris, il eut un sourire que je trouvais déplacé :

-« Votre aveuglement face à l'amour m'étonnera toujours. Pourtant, tu as bien assez vécu pour comprendre ce genre de choses. »

Je m'impatientais et m'énervais de son air solennel :

-« Antoine, pour une fois, pourrais-tu être plus explicite ? »

-« Elle a fait ça pour toi ! Tu lui as dit que tu refusais de changer pour elle alors elle a voulu changer pour toi ! »

Je ne sentis pas mes jambes se dérober sous moi :

-« Elle m'aime. »

Antoine s'agenouilla à côté de moi et posa avec un sourire amusé, une main sur mon épaule :

-« Il n'y a que pour vous deux que c'est une découverte ! »

Il se releva et fit signe à Lucrèce de le suivre, ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de me relever et encore une ou deux avant de m'approcher du lit ou Sienna n'avait pas bougé.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et ôta une mèche qui cachait ses yeux encore rougis.

-« Sienna, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

J'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche après tant d'années de doute.

Elle eut un tremblement et je pensais un instant qu'elle me regarderait mais elle continua de fixer un point invisible sur la porte. Puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix mécanique, presque effrayante :

-« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas changer pour moi, alors je voulais voir si moi, je pouvais changer pour toi. Je suis partie juste après ton départ, j'ai longtemps marché pour m'éloigner le plus possible de Volterra et pour…réveiller mon appétit. J'ai senti son odeur à plusieurs kilomètres et puis je l'ai trouvé qui campait seul. Il n'était même pas effrayé, il souriait bêtement comme si c'était une bonne chose de me rencontrer. »

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi pour croiser mon regard :

-« J'ai été un monstre, Adonis, j'ai joué avec lui. Je l'ai laissé croire, me toucher et au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je l'ai mordu. Et j'ai aimé ça, Adonis, j'ai aimé le mordre et le vider de son sang. Je n'étais plus moi. Il se débattait mais c'était tellement facile de le maîtriser. »

Elle se détourna une seconde, porta une main à sa bouche comme une mauvaise actrice jouerait la surprise puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi avec cet air désespéré que je ne lui connaissais pas :

-« Je suis un monstre, j'ai aimé le tuer. Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça ! »

Je l'observais tandis qu'elle se remémorait avec douleur ce qu'elle avait fait mais ne pus m'empêcher de saisir sa main glacée parce que comme toujours, l'avoir si près de moi m'émouvait plus que sa douleur. Elle ne me repoussa pas et ne fit rien non plus lorsque je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe :

-« Mon amour, pour moi, tu ne seras jamais un monstre. »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, et je ressentis son trouble aussi clairement que j'étais conscient du mien.

-« Je ne veux pas être comme ça » dit-elle d'une voix plus posée mais ou perçait les tremblements de son angoisse.

-« Je sais, mon amour. C'est moi qui changerais. »

Elle se recula vivement, comme si j'avais brisé cet instant :

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début puisque je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le mien et les scruta comme pour y voir un mensonge puis enfin, pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années, je la vis sourire.

-« Je t'aime. »

Et elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je dois l'avouer, j'ai hésité une seconde, attendant encore une fois qu'elle me repousse mais elle posa ses mains sur mon cou et vint se coller à moi.

C'était comme la première fois, lorsque je lui faisais l'amour, je n'étais plus conscient du temps qui s'écoulait.

La première fois, bien que consciente de son désir, elle tremblait d'hésitation et parce qu'elle allait se donner à un homme qui n'était pas son fiancé.

Mais cette fois, pas une hésitation, pas de tremblement, hormis quelques frissons de désir. Elle était la maitresse que tous les hommes voulaient, la femme que chaque homme veut rencontrer.

* * *

Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de mes bras. Elle sauta hors du lit et vint se planter devant la fenêtre, son corps nu et blanc embelli par les tout premiers rayons du soleil.

-« Combien de temps as-tu vécu ici ? »

Elle se retourna et posa ses yeux dont l'éclat rouge commençait à s'atténuer, sur moi.

-« Des siècles. »

-« J'imagine à quel point tu dois être attaché à cet endroit mais ces gens, ils me mettent mal à l'aise, je voudrais que nous partions et que nous retournions en Sicile ou au Brésil, ou tu veux mais pas ici. »

Je me redressais sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire :

-« J'ignore ce qui te laisse penser que je suis attaché à cet endroit mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous partons quand tu veux. »

Elle sourit à son tour, de ce sourire timide mais franc que j'aimais tant voir sur son visage :

-« J'avais oublié à quel point tu es un bon amant. »

Je sortis du lit à mon tour pour la prendre dans mes bras :

-« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de comparaisons… »

-« Pas du tout ! Mais je n'en veux pas. »

Je descendis les mains le long de son dos mais elle m'interrompit :

-« Nous devrions sortir de cette chambre. »

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu es raisonnable. Je ne dois pas être un si bon amant si je ne parviens pas à te retenir. »

De nouveau, elle eut un grand et beau sourire puis baissa la tête et son sourire s'atténua :

-« Plus vite nous annonçons notre départ, plus vite nous partons. »

Je me levais et m'habillais en une seconde :

-« Tu as toujours eu de bons arguments. »

Elle finit de s'habiller puis me précéda pour sortir de la chambre. Marchant à côté d'elle, je passais une main dans ses longs cheveux et me pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

-« J'ai plus de comparaisons mais tu es la seule de mes maîtresses que je refuse de perdre. »

Elle ne dit rien, ne me regarda pas mais je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres et elle saisit ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

Nous n'avons pas tardé à croiser Antoine et Lucrèce qui d'une même voix, lâchèrent un petit « Enfin ! » qui nous fit tous sourire.

-« Sienna voudrait partir, et moi aussi. Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? »Demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes au calme dans une petite salle.

Antoine regarda sa compagne puis acquiesça :

-« L'atmosphère devient à chacune de nos visites plus pesant, nous rentrons aussi. Dans quelle maison ? »

Je me tournais vers Sienna pour la laisser répondre.

-« Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés au Brésil » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Le visage de Lucrèce, déjà rayonnant, s'étira un peu plus dans un sourire :

-« C'est une très bonne idée. Allons prévenir Aro, je ne veux pas passer plus d'heures qu'il n'est nécessaire dans le même endroit que ce débile baraqué. »

Antoine passa une main dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-« Félix ne sait toujours pas parler aux femmes ! »

Il posa une main sur ses reins pour la guider vers la porte mais je les retins avant qu'ils ne ressortent :

-« Je dois vous dire quelque chose avant. »

Ils se retournèrent, surpris, mais revinrent sur leur pas et me laissèrent parler :

-« Je vais essayer d'adopter un nouveau régime. »

Antoine posa une main sur mon épaule comme pour une confidence :

-« Tu crois nous surprendre, Adonis. Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes enfermés dans cette chambre, nous avons bien imaginé qu'un compromis avait été trouvé. »

Sienna n'avait pas bougé du rebord de la fenêtre ou elle s'était assise, je me tournais vers elle et quand je vis le soleil se refléter une fois encore dans ses cheveux, je sus que cela n'avait rien d'un compromis. J'avais fait le choix, celui de rester avec elle pour le reste de mes jours.


End file.
